Make it Rain
by JustBeFree
Summary: Tara is Opies little sister. What happens when Opies best friend starts falling for her? Starting from their teenage years
1. Chapter 1

_**Just somethings you should know before you read this. If you read my other fics you know I have a soft spot for Kozik and who doesn't love Op right?**_

 _ **So here's what you need to know. Kozik is Opie and Taras half-brother he is five years older than Opie and seven years older than Tara. Everything else will unfold in time.**_

X X X

"Opie" Tara sighed as her brother frowned at her daisy dukes. "It's hot as hell outside. I'm not wearing jeans." Tara poured her cereal as her brother sat watching TV. "Did dad stay at the lot?" Opie shrugged causing Tara to roll her eyes. Opie was so bad at mornings.

Their oldest brother Kozik had left for the war a couple of months ago he had been a son before that and was going to return to the club once he got back.

"Tara" Tara turned to the youngest Teller and her best friend Thomas. His older brother Jax was already sitting beside Op. "Your brother give you shit about the shorts?"

"Of course, brothers really suck sometimes." Tara sighed as she searched through the fridge for lunch for school.

Jax watched his best friend shake his head again looking at his little sister. It was the first time Jax had ever really looked at her. Her legs went on for days, her ass was perfect and those boobs DAMN. Jax shook the impure thoughts from his head. Opie and Kozik would gut him for touching her. "If we miss first period again Pops will kick our ass" Tara broke him from his thoughts as she picked up her bag. She kicked her brother when he didn't move. "Harry I'm serious move your ass or I'll take the car and Unser will be so far up Pops ass, he'll kick your ass around Charming."

"Who needs little sisters they're always up your ass." Tara threw the keys at Opie as the four of them made their way to the pickup.

"Op we have to collect Donna too."

"I'm not running a taxi service Tara it's bad enough I have to bring you and Thomas." Opie turned the engine. He realised he wasn't going to win so they drove ten minutes out of their way to pick up Donna. The little pixie like girl Tara had become friends with when she moved to town in elementary school.

"Thank you Op" Donna smiled as she batted her eyelids at the older boy. Tara was very aware her friend had a crush on her brother.

"I know you two are going to ditch the minute we walk away but Op you better be here to collect us or I'm telling pops." Opie rubbed a hand over his sister. Unlike his sister he hated school, Tara had always loved books could memorise anything. He just wanted to be working under the hood of a car, cruising around charming on his bike, which was parked in his drive because he was playing chauffeur. The most important thing was the leather kutte he was going to get hopefully next year if he could work on his pops and JT.

"Maybe you should lay off your brother" Jax added. Tara eyed the older boy up and down. As if she was going to listen to the prince himself.

"Maybe you should mind your business and bring your attention back to your fan club Jackson. Who's going to be the lucky bitch today?" Tara said as she turned her attention back to her brother. "Be here Op or maybe Davey can drop me home." An annoyed frown crossed her brother's face. David Hale was everything her brother didn't want for her. Still didn't understand why the boy thought Tara was better than her family and the club.

"Stop it Tara unless you want Davey boy's football career to be over already." Opie warned as Jax looked on in awe. Tara always had this way of getting what she wanted in many ways she reminded him of him. He thinks that's why they got along with each other's siblings better. Both Op and Tommy were way more laid back than their siblings.

"Come on Tara lets go before your brother burns down the school." Tommy veered his friend along with a blushing Donna away from the truck.

"You really know how to push your brother's buttons" Donna looked back at the truck pulling from the school lot.

"He's an ass, he's so easy compared to Koz." Tara looked up to see the last member of their clique Juice standing on the steps talking to someone from English class. "Hey Juicy" Tara nudged his arm as he fell into step. Juice had many layers to him on the surface he was all bad boy cool but on the inside he was such a nerd.

"Yo you're early where your bros go?" Juice inquired. Juice had moved in middle school from Queens.

"To smoke their brains out" Thomas said picking his books from his locker. As he took in what was happening around him. "T, Maureen asked would you mind Trini tonight." Trinity was JTs little girl. She was only five and Tara had babysat her the last two years.

"Ok! You at your Ma's?" The boys lived with JT and Maureen. Their mother had been unreliable for many years now. After Thomas had a near death experience Gemma wasn't the same. JT and Gemma relationship had finished long before. Tara and Thomas were only four when the marriage had ended.

"Na she's got a new man and she's keeping it really quiet." Thomas added. "Think I'm going to the lot with the boys."

"Ditching me for our brother's class act Tommy" Tara playfully hit her best friend in the arm.

X X X

"Thank god I'll be long gone out of JT and Mau's when Trini hits her teenage years. Tara is crazy man." Jax said pulling from his joint. Still there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"She's Tara. She knows what she wants." Opie rolled the joint in his fingers. "You get used to her ways kind of been stuck with her for as long as I remember." Opie shrugged.

"Tommy is a pain in the ass sometimes but you know we talk bikes and shit. We have similar interests. You and Tara man what do you even talk about?" Jax couldn't quiet grasp having a sister. Trinity was all about her dolls and TV shows.

Opie chuckled at his best friend. "Do you remember my sister as a kid?" Opie looked at his best friend who was concentrating so hard. "She did everything we did. My sister still boxes at Lumpys three times a week, rides quads with Tommy on the weekend and she loves bikes, a sucker for a super glide." A smile spread on Jax' lips .He had forgotten how wild she could be. The last two years he had found beer, pussy and weed. It had become his life. His closeness with Tara and Tommy had faded. A pang of regret hit him, he had left material things take over life long bonds.

"I guess the brainbox isn't as good as she seems." Jax said turning the radio station.

"Her father is an outlaw biker you think my sister doesn't have a wild streak?" Opie chuckled turning on the engine. "I'm hungry man you said you'd bring the munchies."

X X X

"What the hell happened to you?" Jax quizzed as he saw the blood on his brothers white SAMCRO shirt. Tara was holding some ice to his lip. "And why aren't you at school?" Jax asked the two as they sat on the curb outside the diner.

"Some of the football guy's well they were being dicks. Apparently you fucked one of their girlfriends." Tara said digging her finger into his chest. "They decided to get to you through Tommy because you didn't show up for school AGAIN." Tara slapped his arm. "Can you keep your dick to yourself at all?" Tara slapped him across the side of the head. "Ass"

"Tommy I'm sorry man." Jax said taking in his younger brothers busted lip while rubbing the side of his head.

"Its fine Jax he only got in one good hit and that was only because one of the guys pushed Tara." Opie threw the bud on the floor.

"I'm fine Opie. I just didn't think we should go back to school with Tommy like this. You know they'd blame him not one of the star players." A rumble of bikes filled the air. "Shit" Tara sighed as she saw both their father pull up with the rest of SAMCRO behind them.

"Hey Pops" Tara smirked at her godfather Tig as he took off his helmet.

"Why the hell are you all here?" Piney shouted first. "I do not need calls from that school saying every offspring of SAMCRO aren't there." It had been a regular call for a while now usually for the older two but he nearly blew up when he heard Tara was ditching.

"What happened son?" JT said turning his attention to his youngest son, moving his head from side to side.

"Just some guys…." "It was Jax fault" Tara threw a dirty look to Jax. "He couldn't keep his dick to himself"

"Jesus Christ" Piney said running a hand over his face. "Little girl watch it" His daughter was always a free spirit much worse than his two boys. She was opinionated just like her mother

"No all the boys get special treatment it's not fair." Tara snapped kicking the dirt in front of her in protest. The boys got treated different to her and she hated it.

"Come on princess" Tig said pulling her by the arm into the diner. "There's some apple pie with your name on it inside."

"She is wild" Clay said putting out his cigar walking towards the scene in front of him. "JT your son is the ladies' man just like you"

"Dad it's fine, he sucker punched me when some guy distracted me by pushing Tara." Thomas stood from the curb. JT patted his son on the back.

"Jackson you got to realise actions have consequences and they won't always fall back on you." JT always had these wise words that drove Jax insane.

"I'm sorry Tommy shit shouldn't have happened to you." Jax shared a brief hug with his brother. "You got someone who has you back always"

"I know I do" It stung because Tommy eyes weren't trained on his older brother but his best friend Tara. "You know she hit one of guys, threatened the club on them anything to stop them hurting me." Tommy was talking to anyone in particular just out loud. "She has my back better than anyone."

"She's a good kid" JT said proudly looking towards his friend before looking at his oldest son who looked like he was punched.

"I better go check on the hothead." Opie said pushing from the truck and making his way inside.

"Hey sis" Op scouted in beside her as Tig sat across from them. He could see that she had been crying. Dropping a kiss to her head he said just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Tara left her head fall to her brother's shoulder. "It's ok"

The rest of SAMCRO slowly filtered through the door of the diner. The three Tellers were the last to come through taking the booth behind the Winstons and TIg. "Tommy you know I got you right? I know I haven't been the best brother, I'm sorry about that."

"Jax its ok. I'm good I didn't get that hurt. Just eat your pie man." Tommy said with a grin very much like his brothers.

"You know Tara you handle shit better than most the prospects" Tig laughed at the two prospects stood outside watching the bikes.

"Prospects are shit" Tara smirked at her godfather. "Want to do a few rounds at Lumpys?"

"I'm sorry princess but I have some business to take care of. But defiantly this week" Tig said ruffling her hair.

"I'll go" Op said surprising Tara. Opie had been spending less and less time with his sister. Opie couldn't help but smile back at his sister when he saw the shit eating grin on her face. "Please tell me you aren't going in those."

"I have my bag at the house packed you just have to bring me there to get it." Tara looked over at her father who was watching his kids from the counter.

"You got it" Opie got out before Tara.

"Tommy I'll see you later right?" Tara said hugging her friend.

"Um Tara" Tara eyes drifted to the older Teller. "Thanks for looking out for Tommy"

"I'll always be there for him." Tommy and Tara fist pumped before she stood back. "You just be there for him in future Jackson." Jax looked after the girl who was getting under his skin. No one spoke to Jax in a way that made him feel guilty for his actions.

"Come on bro, Op is our ride unless you want to ride bitch on the guy's bikes." Jax chuckled as his brother picked up his bag.

X X X

 _ **I'm thinking Thomas is going to look like Jack O' Connell (Skins). Let me know what you think and if you would like to see more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**For someone who asked about their ages. Op is 16, Jax is soon 16, Tara is soon 15 and Tommy is 14.**_

Tara walked down the next block to the Teller house. She had agreed to mind Trinity but was now regretting it as everyone was going to club reaper. Clutching her jacket a little closer as the evening breeze picked up she noticed JTs bike was already gone. She shrugged to herself Mau was probably going to have a prospect pick her up. JT had probably left early to represent. Piney had just left before her and Op had stayed at the lot after work. Opening the door because why would the King of SAMCRO need to lock his door, Tara stopped in her steps as she saw Jax. He was sitting down watching the little mermaid with Trinity. "Jackson why are you here?" Tara placed her bag beside the chair. "Tara" Trinity squealed happily as she ran towards her hugging her legs.

"I've been told to stay home" Jax said bitterly shoving a fist full of popcorn into his mouth. Tara let out a low chuckle knowing exactly what the prince had done. Her father was livid. "How about we go put you in the bath little lady." Trinity grabbed Tara's hand before they disappeared down the hall.

X X X

"Pass me he wrench" Jax was just shy of his sixteenth birthday Op was two months older than him. Tradition had it that they had to fix it up their own bike if they wanted one. Jax eye was caught by a super glide.

"Who did you invite tonight?" Opie inquired as he took a break from the garage another tradition of SAMCRO. You turn sixteen you work in the lot. "I was bringing that crazy bitch Stacey but man she developed feelings."

"You sure know how to pick crazy man" Opie drank from his cold can of coke. Jax had a lot of girls but he never kept them around long enough for them to develop feelings. "Why don't you stick to hang arounds. They fuck and suck on demand. Sure as hell will bend over for Prince of Charming. " Jax thought about it for a minute . He enjoyed the chase, club clingers wouldn't be a challenge. "Maybe I like the challenge. " Everything was going fine all day until he saw the drop top convertible pull into the lot. "Fuck you Prince" Stacey the crazy bitch said before throwing black paint all over Ops truck which technically was Pineys. "I hope you have a real good time with Amber" Before getting into her car and speeding out of the lot.

"What the fuck is this shit" Jax cringed as he heard his godfather's voice. "Not on me Pops ask your godson" Opie put his hands up looking at his best friend.

"My sons indiscretions are catching up with him" JT threw the rag down on the table. "The little girl was right your dick gets you in more trouble than you can handle." Piney added thinking of Tara's words about Jax.

"I'm sorry" JT held up his hands. "I'm sick of I'm sorry Jackson. All I want you to do is think before you act. Go home and don't come to the party later." Jax went to argue. "Son home now"

X X X

"Pops is so mad at you" Tara said as she made her own popcorn. "Stacey, Jax really? Everyone knows she's crazy. JT is so angry with you. I quote 'My son is bringing stupid teenage shit into the club, I'm not having it. If he wants that Harley he better learn to be a man.'" Jax ran a hand over his face. "Shit I didn't think they were that mad." Jax then noticed Tara in shorts and a tank. "You're staying here?" "Unless you want to mind Trini and I get to go to club reaper." Jax looked at her. "Thought not"

"It's not like you would be allowed go" Jax knew he was going to make her see red. "Because I'm a girl right? You know you don't realise how easy you got it." Jax looked at her for a moment not believing what he was hearing. She got everything she wanted. She had the whole club wrapped around her little finger. "And how is your life so hard Winston?" Tara frowned at him before turning her full attention to him. "How is my life so hard? Where do I start? I'm the only girl that understands this life. Every guy or most guys are too scared to approach me because of the club. I constantly have to prove that I'm not dumb because apparently since my Pops is outlaw and my brothers a drop out. I'm going to be one too. Thomas and I constantly have to prove everyone wrong. You know Thomas wanted to join the football team. He can't because they're all blocking him because you keep fucking their girlfriends." Tara took a long breath as Jax looked on in shock. "So yeah my life isn't easy Jax because I'm trying to prove everyone wrong. "

"I guess JT is right I don't think I just do" Jax thought back to his father's words earlier. He never thought of anyone else around him. He was going to be a son and he had to think about his brothers. Why wasn't he thinking about his brother now? "When did I become so self-obsessed?"

"About the same time you discovered pussy" Tara laughed before holding her hands up. "I'm not judging you're nearly sixteen. You're a walking hormone so Pops keeps telling us anyway. You just got to learn how to manage that shit" Jax frowned at Tara. Her eyes were glistening with mischief. He now understood why Tommy was best friends with her.

"You know you sound like Op and your old man when you say shit like that." Tara threw some popcorn at him. "Ass" The door slamming caused them both to jump. "Tommy" Tara looked after her best friend confused. "I'll go" Tara pushed the popcorn towards Jax.

"Tommy" Tara knocked lightly on the door. "Go away Tara" Tara swung the door open. "What's up your ass? Your brother already screw all the girls you liked at the rager?" Tara lay down beside him as he tossed the mini football in the air. "I didn't make it to the rager. I want to Ma's" Tara racked her brain as to what Gemma could have done now. "What did the ex-queen do or say now?" "It isn't what she did it's who she's doing?" Tara looked at Tommy confused. Thomas had never commented on who Gemma dated that was always Jax. "So who is it?" "Clay" Thomas said bitterly. Clay had always been their least favourite member. "What?" Are you sure? " Clay and Gemma, Tara couldn't see it. "Sure as the kutte on the chair, SAMRCO SGT of Arms."

"Stupid bitch" Tommy and Tara both turned to see the oldest Teller at the door. "Forgot how good you are listening in." Tara looked at Tommy who was running a hand over his face. "She's sleeping with a member of our fathers club. That shit ain't right." Tara knew Jax was furious. The club meant more to Jax than it ever did Thomas. Tara stepped over to Jax grabbing his arm, a shot of electricity ran through them both. "Jax please calm down Trini is asleep. This could be a onetime thing you never know. "Tara smiled slightly at him although she had a feeling it wasn't the first or last time.

"You know Gemma she loves secrets this is probably going on years. " Jax said taking a seat at the end of the bed.

X X X

Gemma tried catching her breath after sliding over to her side of the bed. "I love it Clay" Gemma put her hand up her ring glistened in the light. He had come asking her to marry him. He had said he had big plans. "You don't worry you'll soon be back Queen of SAMCRO and I'll be King. Tommy and Jax will be back with their Ma. Everything will be perfect Gem you just got to stick with me."

"Always Clay." Gemma kissed him before he rolled her under him again.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Tara looked at Jax. Tommy had stayed behind to watch Trini. They were walking up the street to Gemma's. "Isn't that Clays bike?" Tara hit Jax to look up the side alley by Gemmas.

"Yeah that is it" Jax had half a mind to go over and smash the bike. Walking up to Gemma the two hid behind a bush. "You stay here I'll go for a closer look. " Tara instructed and was gone before Jax could protest. Tara snuck up to the window seeing Gemma in her rob straddling Clay's lap, he now had his kutte back on. So maybe Tommy had been right. She sure as hell knew how Jax was going to react when she told him what she saw. Returning back to Jax she heard the door close. Looking over they saw Gemma kiss Clay before he left. "Don't Jax we can use this to our advantage. They don't know we know." Tara smiled trying to get Jax to think like her.

"Hey who's there" Tara heard one of the neighbour holler. "Shit" She doesn't know who moved first but they both had the same idea. Her back was pressed against the tree of the garden, her long hair covering her face, Jax' hand running roughly through it, his tongue was fighting hers for dominance, god shes never been kissed like this. This was Jax and Jax liked girl's lots of girls, your no one to him Tara, her subconscious told her. "Ok I think he's gone." Tara said trying to catch her breath, her hand were on his chest pushing him back a little. "Yeah…Yeah…We're clear." Jax awkwardly cleared his throat. His nervous tweak which he probably didn't think Tara knew was to put his hand to the back of his neck, which he was doing here. "Let's get out of here and back to the house." Tara said as she walked in step with Jax. "Tara about that" "It was nothing Jax." Jax thought it was something, he had kissed so many girl but none of them made him feel like that.

"So was I right?" Tommy asked who was now joined by Opie. Opie had a less than impressed look on his face. "I filled Op in on everything." Thomas confirmed what they already knew.

"Tommy you were right. I saw some shit I didn't want to see." Tara shivered thinking back to imagine that was firmly engrained in her mind. Tara took the smoke from her brother taking a drag. "Gemma and Clay looks like a real thing."

"So you guys decided to go play detectives? What if they had seen you?" Opie asked them both. Opie had always been more than protective of his little sister even more now that Koz was gone to war.

"Would have said we thought Tommy had called." Tara nudged her brother to move over. Jax sat awkwardly at the other side of Tara. Tara smiled knowing Jax was shit scared Tara might say something to Opie about the kiss. She didn't need that shit storm. "Clay missing a party for Gemma things must be getting deep." Tara thought out loud.

"We have to tell Dad" Jax said to Tommy. Tommy looked like he was thinking about it for a moment. His loyalty lay with JT but Gemma was still his mother.

"What can we say? Oh hey dad by the way Ma is screwing Clay. You're all about the club bro can you imagine how that'll effect it." Jax had never lied to JT didn't plan on starting now. He was already in JT shit book didn't need to be moving any further up the list.

"Maybe I can say it to Pops." Tara suggested causing all three boys to look at her. "If anyone knows how to round this whole shit storm its him. He knows JT, Clay and Gemma better than anyone." All three of them nodded in agreement.

"Best Idea we thought of all night." Tommy said as he took the smoke from Tara. The four friends sat and talked for hours something they hadn't done in so long.

"You lot been smoking in here" They all turned to the image of Maureen. Tara smiled first being the women favourite.

"Hey Mau how was tonight?" Tara got up to follow her to the kitchen leaving the three boys in the other room.

"It was good. You and Op going to stay here or go home?" Tara looked at the clock, her own bed was sounding good right about now. "I think me and Harry will go home."

"Come on bro lets hit the road" Tara picked up her bag putting it on her shoulders. Opie stood up soon after. "We'll see you tomorrow boys."

"Bye Winston's" Tommy yawned as he stood from the chair. "Bye bro and Tara thanks for tonight" Jax gently squeezed her hand.

"Don't mention it Teller" Tara playfully winked as she followed her brother out the door.

X X X

"You and Jax are getting along better" Opie said as they walked home. Tara rolled her eyes. Her brother knew she wasn't going to do Jax any favours.

"Maybe Jax is growing up a bit and his head is slowly coming out if his ass." Tara shrugged before stopping outside the house. "Do you come back here?"

"Na went straight to JTs" Opie looked at his sister. "What's up Tara?"

"I didn't leave on any lights. Pops and you were going to stay at the club, I was supposed to stay at JTs" Tara looked up at her older brother. You either had to be crazy or an enemy to break into a sons house.

"Go back to JTs and calls Pops." Opie instructed going to getone of the guns in the garage.

"I'm not leaving you Harry." Tara said as she followed her brother. Opie shock his head as his sister followed him. Handing her a gun he told her to follow him. Walking in the back door they saw the lights on in the kitchen and someone looking in the fridge. "Koz" Their brother turned to see his to younger siblings. "Jesus guys put those down." Tara put hers on the counter before charging at her brother. "I've missed you so much" "Missed you too" Kozik said smiling at Opie and dropping a kiss to his sister's head.

X X X

 _ **Koz is back!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for following, reviewing etc. Hoping to get back into the swing of writing now that summer is officially over :( So my other fics if you read them will be updated within the next week.**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying the last of the weekend :)**_

X X X

Sitting around the table having breakfast with the three most important men in her life, everything felt normal. Only her brother would be going back in a couple of weeks, Opie was gunning to join the club a year early and her father was more stressed than normal. His VP patch had brought a lot of shit down on him and something wasn't right in the club. Something had her father on edge. It was weighing heavy on her to add more shit to the storm that was SAMCRO. Telling the Prez that his sergeant of arms was fucking his wife would put a strain on everyone. Trusting your club members was something you needed and when this came out, the trust was broken. Tara's mind wondered to how much other stuff Clay could be hiding from the club? CLUB BUSINESS ran through her head, it wasn't her shit, well it wasn't supposed to be.

"Are you doing ok T?" Kozik said as he grabbed some toast. He had noticed something was going on with Tara. She seemed a million miles away. His father had serious club shit going on judging from how wound up he was walking through the door this morning. Opie was Opie wanting to prove he wasn't a kid anymore. He wanted nothing more than to be a man of mayhem. Kozik was sure his brother really didn't understand the full extent of the weight of the kutte. He sure as hell didn't.

"I'm fine." Tara eyes went to the clock. Maureen wanted her at the garage to help in the office. "I didn't sleep very well to excited my brother is home." Tara kissed his cheek as she passed with her dishes.

"I call bullshit but hey if you don't want to tell me fine." Kozik took a sip of his coffee looking to his father who looked a million miles away.

"Pops we need groceries and the truck is out of action" Tara bit her lips as she watched Pineys expression change.

"What the hell happened the truck?" Kozik looked at the expression on everyone's faces. "Jax and his dick happened." Kozik spit out his coffee at his little sister's response. "His latest bitch threw paint on the truck guess she associated the truck with Jax."

"Jesus Christ that kid was always a world of trouble." Kozik thought back to all the times he got stuck babysitting the teller boys and his siblings. Jax was always wild never thought, just done.

"You tell that little shit my truck better fucking look perfect by the end of today or I'm going to whoop his skinny little ass." Piney looked to Opie raising his eyes finally from the paper.

"Got it Pops" Opie wasn't about to argue with him. He had no truck because of his shitty best friend and his latest love problem.

"Pops I'm riding with you to the club. Mau wants my help for a few hours." Tara said making her way to her room to get dressed. Quickly she picked out her ripped jeans, docs and a guns and roses t-shirt. She threw her hair into to a ponytail messily, grabbing her bag pack by her desk she made her way back to the lounge.

X X X

Riding through Charming on the back of a Harley had to be her favourite thing. She saw the looks they got, the fear the reaper instilled in people but also the respect and safety felt with it. The club had the garage, her father was a silent partner in the gym, her mother's shop which Maureen now managed for her father all facilities for Charming residents. SAMCRO was embedded in Charming , it set an example for all the other chapters. Pulling into the lot she felt cheated at how fast it was to get here. Getting off the bike waiting for Piney to step off she looked around it was quiet, the calm before the storm.

"Daddy I need to tell you something" Tara kicked the dirt lightly looking finding her Doc Martins very interesting. She knew her father was studying her trying to figure out what she had to tell him. Guilt over took him over the last few months shit with the Mayans was getting crazy, Darby was trying to cook in Charming AGAIN, other chapters were looking for help, shit was crazy. The one thing that was suffering was his kids.

"You aren't pregnant? Jesus Tara." "What no Dad!" Tara looked at her father with wide eyes. Why is that the first thing that came to his head? "It affects the club" Pineys took out his cigarettes resting back on his bike. "And why would you be worrying about club business little girl?"

"I'm not but I saw something, well Tommy did, then Jax and I confirmed it." Tara played with her hands a nervous habit she always had. Taking a deep breath she continued wishing she had waked and baked like her brother this morning, maybe her anxiety wouldn't be through the roof. "It about Gemma" Piney raised a brow. Gemma had shit to do with the club anymore, John and she didn't even cross paths anymore. "Who she's seeing." Was the stupid bitch after changing loyalties, setting up house with a rival of the clubs. "It's Clay, pop that's why it's club business. I stopped Jax from saying it to JT. I said I would talk to you first see where to go with this." If he wasn't resting on his bike he thinks he could have lost his stand up. If shit wasn't bad enough now this. It made sense Clay was blocking JT at every corner trying to rein mayhem wherever he could.

"You don't tell anyone else this little girl you leave this to me. You go help Mau. Thanks for telling me" Kissing her head he made his way to the garage thinking how the fuck he was going to fix this.

X X X

Mornings in the Teller household were crazy. Trinity was a morning person same couldn't be said for brothers. Her morning routine included jumping on their beds until they had to get up. They all had breakfast together every morning unless JT was on a run. "You fix the truck today. You're number one on Pineys shit list that's a bad place to be son. Ask Tig what you need, he won't help you but at least you won't spend half the day figuring out what to use. "JT continued reading the paper. Jax could sense the tension in the room, the worry from Mau, the stress from his father. Club shit must have been crazy and right now isn't the time to tell him about his crazy mother.

"Thomas mow the lawn and you're to take care of Trinity today. I've to go to the office. I guess you're riding with me Jackson seeing as Opie won't be collecting you today." Fucking Stacey. He had a taste for crazy woman, it was a blessing and a curse.

"Why doesn't Tara have Trini?" Thomas asked finishing his cereal as Trinity danced in front of the TV in a princess dress. Thomas had noticed she was extra hyper today which meant studying wasn't going to happen.

"Tara's going to be helping at the office. So I'll be free on Saturdays to look after Trini. You boys will be both helping out at the garage soon." Maureen rooted through her bag sighing at the letter she received, it was just one thing after the other theses days. "Jackson ten minutes and I'm gone. You either be ready, walk or ride bitch with your father."

X X X

He spotted her before she spotted him. She was talking to Tig about god knows what. Tig loved her, fucking everyone loved her. "Hey" Tara turned and gave him a smile, not the ones Op gets or Tommy but he was getting to it.

"Hey Prince" Tara teased. Recently people had started to call him and Thomas the princes of Charming. Tommy hated it, hated that he was getting attention for his brother being a Casanova. Jax didn't mind it saw it as a power thing, like he owned the whole fucking town.

"Guess that makes you the princess" Tara threw her head back in a laugh. MC royalty was a thing she was used too. She got special treatment knew a lot of the other chapters members would like her to be their old lady when she was old enough. Her position within the club was null. Women and the club there was no future just becoming someone's old lady which she wasn't sure of either.

"Pops is going to be up your ass all day about the truck. I'd get started while they're in church. "Looking around the lot he saw all the members start to make their way there. Quickly asking TIg what to use for the truck, he found Tara again. "Where's Op?"

"At home with Koz. Pops gave them a shit long list of shit to do." Tara was actually glad to be out of the way because they would have made her do something.

"Wait Koz is back? Shit when?" Jax loved Koz nearly as much as he did Op. Kozik was who he mastered his technique off of.

"Last night he was just looking through the fridge when we got home" Jax wanted to go to the Winstons now, smoke with the two boys and hear all the stories Kozik had.

"That's great fuck I missed him around here. His crazy ass usually saves mine." It was true shit Jax had done hadn't even touched what her crazy ass brother had done.

"It's good to have him home even if it's just for a few weeks." Tara fucking hated that he signed up. Fucking hated that she could lose someone else close to her. She hadn't voiced it, didn't try to stop him. She supported him because it was what he wanted. "I talked to Pops about Gemma and Clay he said he'd handle. I don't know what's going on but club shit is getting crazy."

"You feel that too?" Jax took a seat at the other side of the desk. Thomas was a Teller but he wanted other shit, he was smart, smarter than Jax, could go to college be more than the club. Jax only wanted the club, its lifestyle.

"Pops is really stressed, I can tell. He hasn't said shit club business, you know we don't get told shit." Jax couldn't wait to be at church knowing what was going on with the club, sitting at the table. He remembers as kids, Tommy, Tara, Op and him trying to listen in to church. In the innocence of it they hadn't realised what really was going on in there, retaliation, guns, business. To them it was their daddies secret club and they wanted in.

"It'll roll over it always does we just got to wait it out." Tara sat at the edge of the desk in front of him. His hand went to her leg without hesitation giving it a gentle squeeze. "We got each other Tara. Tommy, Op, you and I just like before." Standing up and being eye to eye with her it turned something in him. Those green eyes were amazing; they were just like her mothers. His hand went to the side of her face pushing back her. "Jax." Tara breathed out no higher than a whisper. She knew they shouldn't but there was something about the first kiss that made her want more. There was nothing like kissing him, he had mastered the act. Her hands were in his hair, she was now sitting on the table kissing Jax, prince of charming. "We shouldn't be doing this Jackson, Op and Thomas."

"Hey just go with it babe. Just see where it goes." He stepped back from her dropping a kiss to her lips. "I got to get started on the truck or your Pops is going to have my ass." Tara nodded. "We'll talk later?"

"I'll see soon Jax" Falling back into the seat she threw her hands over face. "This can't happen again."

"Was that Jackson? Was he not supposed to be starting on Piney's truck?" Maureen asked bringing in more papers and putting them on the desk. Maureen wasn't good with paperwork now Gemma she was bordering OCD with shit. Maureen and Trinity hadn't moved here until Trinity was nearly two. Tara knew Maureen missed Belfast. She had the cloud of Gemma Teller hanging over her.

"It was he's going to do it now. This worry we're getting off our dads anything we need to know?" Maureen stopped with the papers looking at the fourteen year old in front of her. It sometimes shocked her how much like grownups these kids were. It scared her that her Trinity could grow up in this world. Belfast was a scary place but she and Trinity were well protected better protected than here.

"No if you need to know you'll all be told." Maureen felt sorry for Tara. Her mother had been dead five years. Piney still didn't speak about Eve's passing. They had met in Belfast when they had been visiting with McGee, Eve Brogan was wild. She packed her bags two weeks after meeting Piney and left with him. "Are you on the pill?" Jesus Christ since when was everyone so interested in her sex life. "Were you talking to my pops?" "No why would you say that?" Tara looked up from filing. "Just something he said earlier and no I'm not"

"We'll book you a doctor's appointment you're fifteen soon" Tara nodded. Tara sure as hell didn't know why she needed to be on it but it was better she was. Whatever this was with Jax it could move a lot faster or no she wasn't doing this. Jax and her were not going to happen. Casanova could pick someone else to woe. "Are you ok here I've got something to do."

X X X

"Hey baby" Luann Delany porn queen was sitting in the office. She had been Gemma's right hand a close friend of her mother's too. "Hey Lu" Tara kissed her cheek and hugged her before making their way into the clubhouse.

"I haven't seen you in so long. How've you been doing?" Tara looked around the clubhouse to see women hurrying around. Everyone was usually left to their own devices which was utter chaos. Tara had watched the old ladies group deteriorate since Gemma took a step back three years ago when Mau arrived.

"I'm doing good Kozzy is home. He got home last night. You have to come by you know he'll be glad to see you." Tara took a seat with Luann while they watched the chaos descend. "You talk to Gem much? I haven't seen her in a while. Place is gone to pieces without her."

"You can preach that baby. We should go to the diner the three of us girls like old times." They hadn't done that in so long. Gemma had become a surrogate mother to her so had Luann. It broke her heart to find out JT had a lovechild in Ireland. Fucked her right up to find out just as Thomas was on the heart transplant list, detreating fast. Thomas was dying and JT was fucking around. She didn't really show kept her head high remained Queen of SAMCRO that was until JT dropped the bomb that his run pussy was moving to Charming with their kid. Gemma went downhill fast, her life was falling apart.

"That would be good. I miss you two you know. I know Mau tries her best but it isn't the same." Luann kissed Tara head hugging her tight.

"Me and Gemma will always be there for you."

X X X

Jax finally got the truck perfect decided to drop it Op himself. He was happy to get baked with his friend because he was excited to see Kozik.

"Here is Charming's own Casanova. I see you fixed the truck and in record time. It's good to see you Teller." Kozik hugged the boy close. Coming back after what he'd seen he thought everything would be different. But it wasn't it all stayed the same.

"It's good to see you man. Shit I thought your old man was going to nail my balls. Pussy is getting crazier." Opie had made his way down from the roof to join them. "Peace offering man. Sorry about the truck." Jax handed him the smoke.

"You'd think this jackass owns it." Kozik slapped his brother's head before picking up his beer.

"I have to drive Tara around. I'm like her chauffeur." "And didn't I have to drives all you pain in the asses around? Quit complaining man soon she'll have a boyfriend and you will never see her. Maybe that Hale kid would be good to have a judge on side." Kozik teased his younger brother and had noticed how Jax jaw got tighter at the mention of Tara.

"That ass isn't good enough for Tara. Fuck judges we're outlaw." Opie tossed back as they sat on the steps catching up about the last few months. It felt good, normal. Happy soon arrived to see his best friend Kozik word must of got around the club.

"You come home and don't tell" Happy said stepping off his bike. The drive now had three bikes, the truck, they really needed a bigger drive.

"You miss me Hap?" Throwing their arms around each other they laughed. "It's good to see you man." Happys dad was Chico one of the first nine. Happy was Koziks Opie. It was good for everyone to be happy for once but Jax couldn't help but think it was the calm before the storm.

X X X


	4. Chapter 4

Tara walked up the street looking to see the four boys on her porch. It wasn't a strange site but it had changed the kutte Happy wore, the beer in their hands, things had changed a lot from the first time she had seen this. It was a far cry away from the games they had played together as kids.

"Hey sis" Tara was convinced Kozik had a sixth sense for sniffing her out. He could find her anywhere before anyone. When she got close enough he threw an arm over her shoulder pulling her right into his side. "You doing good?" "I'm good tired as hell". Tara looked at Jax who was giving her that famous Teller smile. "I need a shower, I'll let you get back to your guys talk." Tara kissed Kozik cheek making her way inside.

"Something isn't right with her" Kozik said knowingly taking a sip from his beer leaning back against the railing watching as his sister moved around their lounge.

"She's just worried about club shit" Opie turned with as raised brow looking at his best friend. Jackson Teller for as long as he hit puberty never spoke to a girl let alone took interest in one unless he wanted to get in their pants. Opie would beat any intentions Jax had for his sister out of him before he would let him touch her. Jax although his best friend was a walking man whore. "Since when the hell do you talk to my sister?" Kozik and Happy gave each other a knowing look. "She was at the lot, I asked where your ass was. Then I found out this ass was home." Jax sipped his beer to steady his nerves. It was the second time he had ever lied to his best friend, both times were because of Tara. "You bro, you just keep your ass away from my little sister or me and you are going to have a problem."

"Jesus Op, give the guy a break. Maybe T could be the one to tame the wild prince. You just stay out of or Tara will nail your ass to the wall." Kozik warned knowing just how hot-headed his baby sister could be. Jax was a good kid underneath it all. Kozik saw a lot of himself in Jax. He was man whore loved it, craved it. As he got to about seventeen he wanted something more. What was the point in fucking around when you felt nothing? Chloe was in his class the whole way up always giving him shit. Wasn't until she found someone that he realised what he had lost out on. When she broke up with Jacob Hale he wasn't missing a second chance. Chloe was perfect petite, with the most amazing curves, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect for him. She freaked when he signed up and he hadn't gotten the balls to go see her since he was back. If he knew Chloe the minute she found out he was she'd be over shouting the odds.

"Jax if you hurt her, I'm going to beat your ass all over Charming." Opie warned looking at his brother who he thought would have his back. "Op stay out of her shit or she'll put that silent treatment on your ass." Kozik glared at his younger brother. "Or that mean right hook of hers." Happy added as he watched the prince who was for the first time speechless. "Man nothing is happening between me and Tara. So you can cool it with all that big brother shit. If something does happen you'll be the first to know. I will gladly take the ass whopping you will give me if I hurt her."

"Kozik were you going to let me know you were home or did I have to find out off of Haps latest bitch." Standing at the end of the drive was Chloe. "Oh shit" Kozik heard from the three others on his porch.

"Chloe I was going to call." Kozik started. "But you were too scared of the shit storm. Somethings never change Herman." It was only now Kozik realised he was alone on the porch and the others had gone inside.

"Babe I know how unhappy you were about me signing up and how things ended I just thought you wouldn't want to see me." Kozik sat on the step as Chloe took a seat beside him.

"Wait you thought I meant all that shit. I was mad Koz, I know I said it was over but I wouldn't be still wearing this or this." Chloe showed Kozik her engagement ring and her crow on her wrist. "Baby you're all I want. I was just scared you wouldn't come back to me." Chloe rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you're still my old lady?" Kozik teased pulling her into his lap before kissing her lips.

"Always"

X X X

"Stop spying you bunch of girls." Tara teased the three boys as they watched out the window. Tara sat on their couch flicking the channels.

"Chloe and Kozik are back together we think." Op said as he fell onto the couch beside his sister. Tara rolled her eyes. Boys were so dumb sometimes. Chloe had still been heavily involved with the club. She managed their mother's shop. She kept her engagement ring on at all times and hasn't so much as looked at another guy.

"They were never done, idiots." Tara swatted Ops hand away as he went to take the remote. Before anyone noticed the brother and sister were fighting on the floor. "Harry I will hurt you." Tara warned as she kneed her brother's side.

"Enough you too" Kozik pulled his siblings apart. "I think you cracked a rib." Opie complained as his sister rubbed her arm. "I'm defiantly going to have a bruise."

"I see you two are as wild as ever." Chloe chuckled as she took Koziks hand. It was so good having him back even if it was only for a few weeks. "Kozik and I are going to head out. You all have fun and try not to kill each other. The door burst open as Tommy came in.

"I got to head to the club. Koz I'll see you there later." Happy said before leaving.

X X X

"David invited us to the party later. We should totally go everyone is going." Donna begged Tara over the phone. Tara flicked the page of the magazine on the couch. The boys had left to go dirt biking but Tara wasn't feeling up to it today. A party away from SAMCRO and the drama would be good.

"We can't tell the boys OK DONNA?I mean it Opie will never let me go if he knows David is going. " Tara sighed. Opie and Kozik hated the Hale brothers. If they even heard of her going to this party they would probably burn the house down.

"I promise. I wish Opie could come." Donna whined. "You will never see my brother at a Hale party let alone a high school party."

"I guess so you'll come over to my house and it's about a fifteen minute walk to Hales from there." Tara and Donna planned they're night over the phone. Tara could get a prospect to drop her to Donna's.

X X X

"Shit Tommy that trick you just did man it was awesome." Kyle cheered as Tommy stopped his bike. Kyle was one of Jax and Opies friends. Juice had come along with Tommy encase his brother and co disappeared. "You hear about that party tonight?"

"Hales party? Yeah man that's all over the school. Supposed to be one of the biggest parties this year." Juice informed everyone as he rolled the joint.

"Hales party? You think that shits going to be good man? Maybe you did hurt your head after that last stunt." Opie said to Kyle. No way in hell was Opie going to a Hale party.

"Free alcohol apparently too." Tommy added. He had heard some of the guys in his trig class talking about this party. David Hales 16th birthday to be precise.

"Maybe we should go. Davey would be so happy to see us." Jax added as he took the joint from Juice. "We could have a lot of fun there."

"Fine I'll go but I mean it if I walk in and they're all sitting around drinking tea, I'm out." Opie said as they loaded the bikes into the back of the trucks.

"That's my boy." Jax said slamming the truck door shut. Jackson Teller was going to have lots of fun at this party.

X X X

 _ **A day late sorry. Not really any Jax and Tara moments in this. The party should be fun. Until next time JBF x**_

 _ **P.S. Chloe looks like Jenny McCarthy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tara looked in the mirror pulling at her stringy black dress her hair had its natural wave just puffed out a little. Her brothers were both at the club and she was more than happy about that. Getting her kaki jacket and her wine docs she finished her look. She heard the prospect beep outside she quickly picked up her bag and closed her door.

"Wow T you look amazing." Donna was in a black dress with some wedge heels her long hair hung down her back. "So do you D" Tara and Donna started their walk towards the Hales. The Hales mansion was one of the biggest in the town. It was just on the outskirts with a good amount of land around it. The walk when you got inside the grounds was about five minutes. "Are you sure this party is a good idea?" Tara said as they stepped onto the grounds. She was sure there would be some curse on the grounds for any member of SAMCRO or its offspring.

"T of course it is. Everyone knows David has a major crush on you. People have already started calling you the new age Romeo and Juliet." Donna squealed in typical teenage girl excitement. Tara rolled her eyes. People didn't understand how much that wasn't going to happen.

"People need to stick to the fictional characters. That ended in tragedy we would too." SAMCRO would probably drag Davey off and he would never return.

"Hey" Lisa ones of the nicer girls in their grade said as they walked into the house. "I didn't think you would come." No one expected to see any of the SAMCRO kids or their friends at a football player's party.

"We decided to see what all the fuss was about" Tara shrugged as she looked around looking for all exit points. Tara picked herself and Donna up a beer. "Robbed some of Ops stash too." Tara showed Donna the ready rolled joints.

"Let the party begin" Donna squealed as she started drinking her beer.

X X X

"Man I can't believe we're doing this." Opie threw his butt out the window turning off the truck. He fixed his beanie on his head as he walked up the rest of the way. They arrived late because things weren't going to be interesting before then. They could barely handle their liquor at 9these parties.

"We can go back to the club if this blows." Jax winked at some of the girls who were whispering about their arrival.

"Just get the free beers and relax" Tommy added as him, Kyle and Juice caught up. The Hale party had lots of girls and Tommy was planning on getting one.

Walking in the music was load but it was that stupid pop music that they would never even dream of listening too. Jax felt himself cringe at the people around him. Every room in the mansion was full word must of spread because Charming high didn't have this many pupils. "Jax" Jax felt himself shiver, Stacey. "Hey Darlin" Jax shot over his shoulder as Thomas gave him a beer. "You know I'm really sorry about the truck. I just don't like sharing." Stacey ran her fingers up his chest. "It was Ops dad's truck and I wouldn't be showing your face around Tara anytime soon or the lot." A look of horror flashed over her face. Tara was known to kick a bitch's ass every now and then. "I guess I'll see you soon Jax" Stacey winked as she walked off to her next victim.

"Oh hell no" Jax saw his friend rise from his seat as he saw a brunette in a green dress walk through the door. Oh shit Tara. Tara and David Hale oh hell no. Opie grabbed his sister's arm. "What the hell Op" Tara said with fire in her eyes. "What are you evening doing here? Why are you with the golden boy of Charming?" Tara pulled her arm from her brother's grip. She smoothed out her dress trying to count to ten to regain her temper. "I'm at a party with Donna who is currently outside. David just so happened to be walking in at the same time. What are you even doing here?" Tara folded her arms looking at her ass of a brother. The Teller brothers, Kyle and Juice looked on at the Winston siblings. "I'm here for the party but little girl you shouldn't be here." Tara scoffed at her brother. "You didn't even tell us where you were at." "Because you wouldn't of let me come." "Damn right" Tara before she lost all control she backed away slowly away from her brother. "Go find some pussy and stay away from me Harry."

After smoking his brains out Opie finally started to calm. Their entire group was surrounded by girls. Girls that wanted to be invited to the club. Kyle had already gone somewhere with some brunette. Juice was working on some cute blonde, so was Tommy. "You good brother?" Jax asked as the two girls they had been talking too went to get them beers. "Wasn't expecting to see my little sisters lying ass here" Op took the final sip of his beer. "Man she's just trying to get out from under the club. She's doing what we're doing right now." Opie shrugged his shoulders because he couldn't disagree with him. "Hey Opie" Donna stood looking between the two boys. "Jax" Jax nodded at the girl who was trying to win over his friend. "Where's Tara?" Opie said standing up looking around the room. "She's outside. It was my turn to get the beers" Donna held up the beer bottles. "We've got an overprotective brother here, you and Tara just have fun. I'll keep him under control." Jax nudged Opie shoulder as they watched the ongoing party. Jax couldn't help but keep thoughts of Tara from his mind. She looked amazing. Her fiery attitude got him feeling all types of ways.

"You know your brother really hates me" David said as he drank his water. He was the perfect athlete he didn't drink, didn't smoke perfect grades. Tara thought David saw her as a project, someone he could fix the broken pieces too. She was the polar opposite to him except for her grades.

"Our families don't see eye to eye not just my brother." Tara peeled at the label on her bottle. Many times David had talked to her about alcohol and weed, why she felt the need for it. She didn't need either just enjoyed them both. "David why do you keep trying to make time for me? It's practically written in stone that we shouldn't be friends."

"You intrigue me Tara you're different to the other girls that I'm friends with. I just feel so drawn to you. "David fumbled. Tara feeling a lot buzzed the alcohol and weed hitting her in full effect leaned in and kissed David.

"You should talk less." Tara slid into his lap her dress rising slightly. "You can touch me David." This wasn't like the kiss not even a little bit. Jaxs hands were bigger, rougher from working at the lot. David was a lot gentler, he didn't take control.

"Tara" Donna said coming towards them. "Donna" Tara slowly got off David's lap looking at Donna and then to Jax. Tara could see his fist clenching.

"Jax" Tara smiled taking the bottle from Donna. He had girls hanging from him every day. Why couldn't she have a little fun?

"Tara" David went to put his arm Tara shrugged it off. "Bye David" "But" "Bye" It was a kiss a stupid kiss. A kiss that didn't give her butterflies or didn't make her heart skip a beat. A drunken, high mistake.

"Wow Tara that was cold" Donna said surprised by her friend. "I'm playing one out of the Jax Teller hand book. Treat them mean keep the keen. Right Jax?" Tara stood in front of the boy that she slowly realising held her heart. All she could think about was her lips on his.

"Donna can you give me and Tara a minute," Jax brought her away from the prying eyes of the other party goers. It wasn't like he didn't like a scene but Opie would have his balls.

"What's the matter Jackson?" Tara sipped her beer as Jax towered over her.

"What the hell Tara, David Hale?" Jax threw his hand in the direction of the door David had just went in.

"It was just a kiss Jax. You know Jax you kiss people all the time. Why can't I kiss whoever I want?" Tara waved her hands around.

"You are so buzzed right now." Jax had to hold in his laugh at Tara. He had never seen her drunk probably because he was always too buzzed to notice.

"Shut up Jax" Tara slapped his chest. Jax grabbed her hands pulling her into him. "What are you doing?" Before Tara could say anything Jax had kissed her. She couldn't help but pull him closer.

"You know you're look hot babe" Jax hugged her close. "You know you should only be kissing me. I bet he couldn't even kiss you right." Tara giggled into Jax chest. Just being close to him grounded her.

"We should stop before someone sees." Tara backed away pulling her jacket around her. She looked up at him and he had the Teller smile flashed across his face. "You know these moments."

"This doesn't need to stop." Jax picked up her hand and kissed it. "Tara I want to be with you."

"Opie." "Opie will take a while to get over it but he will." Tara stood looking at Jax. Did she really want a relationship with him, yes? Was it a wise move, no? This was Jax Teller Charmings number one heart breaker.

"Jax you're not good with relationships and I am way to buzzed to be having this conversation. " Tara stepped back. "I will see you soon Jax."

X X X

"What's going on with you and Jax?" Donna asked as they walked to her house.

"We've kissed a couple of times." Tara was trying to be vague but this was Donna. She didn't really know what was happening with Jax. Jax was Jax. She had more fear of commitment than anything although she would never admit it.

"Does Opie and Tommy know?" Tara had been spending less time with Tommy. He had discovered girls. Juice and Tommy had been doing a lot of partying. On the plus side Tommy and Jax had been getting closer. Opie was her big ass overprotective brother. He would probably beat Jax ass.

"They don't know and right now there's nothing to tell. " There wasn't. Jax had so many issues, she had so many issues. The whole thing with Gemma and Clay had to come out. That was going to be a shit storm.

"So it's like some secret romance?" Romance? Would she even call it that? Jax had her feeling some type of way. A type of way David Hale didn't make her feel. Was it love? She doesn't know. Jax hadn't been her first kiss and she certainly wasn't his. Every time he kissed her it made her feel this fire inside. The chemistry was electric.

"It isn't a romance. We just kissed a couple times, got caught up in the moment. Donna, Jax and I that is a shit storm I cannot open up right now." "I kissed Opie" "What, when?"

"When you and Jax were talking, kissing whatever." Tara was happy for her friend and her brother. She couldn't wait till her brother stopped his fuckboy ways.

"So details Miss Donna but not too much he is my brother." Tara linked her friend as they passed the bottle of bourbon between each other.

"It just sort of happened we were talking about David Hale actually. Thank god he didn't see you kiss him because he really hates that guy. We were just in the moment, we both stopped laughing and we kissed. It was amazing like I've never been kissed like that. We're going to go to the diner tomorrow." Tara smiled as her friend told her the story. David is going to get his ass kicked when Opie finds out. She's probably going to get a lecture and then the silent treatment.

"Donna I'm so happy for you. I know you've been crushing on my brother for the longest." Tara just had to sort out her own love life. She needed to think get her head around everything that was happening,

X X X

"You and Donna man, I thought she was just Tara's friend." Jax teased as they sipped on their beers. All he could think about was Tara but then Kyle told him, Opie and Donna kissed.

"Man it is what it is. I guess I've been feeling some way about her for a while now." Opie hated talking feelings. Jax though he had to have everything talked about. He couldn't leave anything rest.

"I'm happy for you man." "Yo man did you hear David Hale was making out with Tara Winston." If Jax heard that Opie definitely heard that.

"What did you just say?" Oh shit. Jax looked for Tommy and the boy who were nowhere to be seen.

"Um um David and Tara kissed outside." The boy who Jax recognised from one or two of his classes stuttered. Opie was double his size and towering over him.

"You got that shit wrong man,"" I saw it with my own eyes man." His friend backed him up. Jax could see his best friends temper rising.

"Where the hell is he?" Opie started moving through the crowd. Jax finally saw his brother telling him to get Kyle and Juice. Jax saw David coming towards Opie before Jax could even say anything Opie had punched David. David was lying flat on his back holding his nose.

"You stay the hell away from my sister. This is a warning the next time it won't be just one punch." Opie headed towards the back door followed closely by the other boys.

"Where the hell is she? Her ass is going home. I don't care if I have to drag her kicking and screaming." Opie fumed as he looked around the garden.

"Are you looking for Tara?" Lowell asked as he stood with Wendy. "Yeah man." Jax answered. "Her and Donna left about ten minutes ago. They took a bottle of bourbon." "Thanks man" Jax barley got out as he followed Opie.

"Op man you know if you go at Tara all angry and shit you'll make things worse. You two are as stubborn as each other. Maybe you should calm down a little leave it until tomorrow." Jax tried to calm him down as he started the truck.

"This is my sister and she isn't going to be going near that daddy's boy every again. What the hell was she thinking? Kozzy is going to blow." Jax ran a hand over his face. World war three was about to break out. The Winston's fights were crazy. Jax could make out the two figures next to the cop car. "Shit"

"What the hell is that Donna and Tara?" Tommy said from the back. They all looked on as two cops stood in front of them.

"Tara what's going on?" Opie hopped out of the truck forgetting all about David Hale.

"These two are drunk we're taking them to station." Tara looked at Donna and both girls started laughing. The weed had finally kicked in and it was a bad time for it too. "You'll have to get someone over eighteen to come get them out." Where the hell was Unser when they needed him?

"We'll get someone down there." Opie said as he got back into the truck. "We got to find Kozik. My dad is going to flip. " Jax knew Tara was Piney's princess. Opie and he had been arrested they're fair share of times and no one batted an eyelid but Tara.

"Kozik is at the club. He's going to be just as bad as your dad Op." Tommy added not making the situation any better. "Shut up Tommy" Jax warned his brother.

The boys got to the clubhouse. Opie walked towards his brother but it was already too late. "Arrested, she got arrested." Piney said slamming his fist off the table. "Man she's wild." Tig laughed as Piney glared at him. "Come on Piney it ain't like she's the first in the family. Hell her mother got locked up a few times back in Belfast."

"What the hell happened?" Piney finally caught site of the boys. He was walking towards them as the cop cars pulled up. Unser opened the door leaving out Tara and Donna. "Little girl"

"Daddy I'm sorry. It was all so stupid. We weren't even that drunk." "The officer said you had a bottle of bourbon in your hand singing at the top of your lungs." Tara glared at Unser. "Look there's been no charges issued. You two just don't drink on the streets." Unser sighed as he got back in the car leaving the lot.

"What the hell is wrong with you and why was she walking down the street Opie?" Piney turned his attention back to his son. As Kozik came on the scene.

"I didn't even know she was at the party until I got there." "What you went to a party and never told anyone? Tara there's people?" Tara crossed her arms. "It was at the Hales what's going to happen at a judge's house huh?"

"The Hales what the hell were you all doing at a Hale party?" Bobby asked as he took a long drag from his blunt.

"T you need to tell us where you're at? Congratulations on the arrest last one in the family to get arrested. " Piney slapped his oldest across the head. "Was going to happen sometime" Kozik shrugged as he put his arm around his little sister.

"You're staying in the dorms, don't get into any more trouble you hear me? " Tara nodded at her father as everyone walked back into the clubhouse.

"David Hale, Tara?" Tara ran a hand over her face.

"It was a mistake OK? It isn't going to happen again so Opie before you give your big lecture, I already feel like shit. Come on Donna you can use the phone in the office to call your parents." Tara didn't let her brother say another word before walking away. There really wasn't a quiet day in their lives.

X X X


End file.
